


Comfort Crowd

by ourfreewill



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Season Two [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 Back In The Saddle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: Missing scene from episode one!Carlos gets up from the sofa, putting one hand on TK’s shoulder he leans in to press their foreheads together.“Just forget about them. Try to relax.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star Season Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm not happy with this but I really wanted to write something for each episode but I had a deadline Friday so I had zero time until this weekend :( That plus a depressive episode created this. 
> 
> So take it as you will lmao. Enjoy :))
> 
> Just nicked the title from the Conon Gray song

_“I don't know, I've seen them together. I think they like sparring. They're pretty well matched.”_

_“Oh, there is no sparring. Nobody's wearing gloves.”_

Carlos gets up from the sofa, putting one hand on TK’s shoulder he leans in to press their foreheads together.

“Just forget about them. Try to relax.” He tells TK, giving him a peck on the lips before walking into the kitchen.

And he does, or well, TK tries to.

No one brought up his parents again, even Mateo though he was still slightly annoyed TK forgot the cheese balls ( _“I asked for one thing!”_ ) _._

Paul and Mateo were taking up the mantle in front of the TV to start a new game. Marjan egging them on from the sidelines. And even though the group were following the unwritten rule of the night, TK still felt the lingering tension and he knew it was palpable, and it made him feel bad that he couldn’t just switch that part of him off.

At first, it was his parents making him tense, but now it was the fact that they had successfully managed to bring a downer onto his night and, by extension, everyone else’s night.

He felt especially bad for Carlos. Ever since Michelle had changed occupations they had spoken less and less, and he knew that it upset him. TK had tried to integrate him into their group, as a sort of replacement for her, not wanting him to just have TK but to be a part of his family as well. But tonight, he has to deal with his boyfriend being an angsting mess and it wasn’t fair. His parents just really know how to get under his skin and put him into a bad mood.

He is able to relax as he glances around the others in the room, as they revert back into their norm before he had walked through the doors. Carlos returns with another drink in his hand taking his place back on the sofa, grabbing TK’s hand as he passes giving it an encouraging squeeze.

The worries and stresses around his parents begin to melt away. Not as quickly as perhaps he wants, but they soon evaporate off him, and the thoughts become dormant in his brain. 

After the others had gone, and he and Carlos were left to clear up the mess the three had left. 

“Sorry,” TK says. “My parents just make me so…”

“Uptight?” Carlos suggests, turning around from the sink where he had been rinsing the glasses.

TK holds his hands out in front of him, “I was going to say on edge, or stressed, but okay.”

“Same thing.”

“Whatever. I was going to say sorry for being so tense about my parents.”

“You were? I didn’t notice,” Carlos says, innocent smile on his face.

“Such a bitch.” TK nudges him slightly with his elbow but turns back to the table packing the food away.

“Are you staying?” Carlos asks.

“Rather than going back to the lion’s den, yeah I’m staying.” TK runs a hand through his hair.

Carlos walks over, placing his head onto TK’s shoulder, hugging him from behind.

“You sure you want to stay? You make it seem like such a good time.”

“Okay, okay. Enough quips from you.” Turning and wrapping both his arms around Carlos’ neck, he pulls him down into a kiss, silencing him from making any other comments on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you for the next episode bc it sounds like it's going to be angsty and that's my shit
> 
> UPDATE:
> 
> I literally just watched episode two. can I just rewrite this instead?  
> jesus why'd they have to do that fuckkkk
> 
> [tumblr](https://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
